Simplify the following expression: ${2(13+3q)+3(2q-9)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{13+3q}{)} + 3(2q-9) $ $ {26+6q} + 3(2q-9) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 26+6q + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ 26+6q + {6q-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6q + 6q} + {26 - 27}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {12q} + {26 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12q} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $12q-1$